No Escape
by Oasiso
Summary: Jordan thinks about her one night stand with Woody and comes to a conclusion. Will she run again?


**A/N 30/10/11: Went through and edited this, so as to mainly fix up the glaringly obvious grammatical errors and typos scattered throughout. I didn't change the storyline, however. That would be impossible. I'm not entirely sure how my brain even came up with this story, to be honest. **

Jordan purposefully walked off the elevator and headed towards her office, where she'd have some time by herself, not that she wanted her own company, that'd give her time to think. If she thought too much about what her and Woody did at the hotel while investigating a murder, she'd probably run...again.

_I don't want to run this time. I'm not going to run._ Jordan thought determinedly trying to convince herself that she wasn't going to run.

_Garret'll kill me if I up and leave without an explanation._ Jordan thought wryly.

Jordan resignedly got up and walked towards Garret's office to ask what she needed to do today. She knocked on his door and opened it up without waiting for an acknowledgement from her boss.

"Garret, what do you need me to do?" she asked him trying to keep her voice neutral.

Garret looked up at Jordan after her failed attempt to keep her voice neutral.

_Obviously didn't work as well as I'd hoped._ Jordan thought to herself.

"There's a 52-year-old male who died of natural causes that needs to be seen to." Garret gave Jordan an easy case after hearing her tone and seeing her eyes give away her true thoughts, he knew something was up and he didn't want her running again.

"Ok, I'll get Lily to notify the family." Jordan called over her shoulder to Garret as she made her way to Autopsy Room 1.

As Jordan was doing the autopsy for the man now identified as Laurence Summerfield – who had a wife Azaria, 51, with 3 triplets who were 30 – she went back to thinking about her one night stand with Woody.

_Only if it was more than just a one night stand, why does this have to be so hard?_

_Because you pushed him away for 3 years, you didn't seriously expect him to wait for you did you?_

_I… I suppose so._

_Maybe it'd be better if I went away for a while._

_No, Jordan, don't even think about it. You said you wouldn't, remember?_

_Yeah, I know, but it'd be easier and it wouldn't be for long._

_No!_

_I think I..._

"Hello luv." Nigel greeted a spaced out Jordan.

"Uh, what?" Jordan confusedly asked Nigel while trying to get back to the land of the living.

"Luv, are you okay?" Nigel walked around to stand on the other side of the autopsy table so he could see Jordan clearly.

"Yep, I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all." Jordan unconvincingly lied to Nigel.

"Uh huh, and _why_ are you tired?" Nigel asked with a suggestive voice and wink.

Jordan's head snapped up and she looked at Nigel with fire in her honey coloured eyes.

"What are you trying to say, Nigel?" Jordan's eyes were ablaze now.

_So much for keeping my cool, this is getting to me more than I thought._ Jordan angrily thought to herself.

"Just that something or some_one_ must be occupying your mind." Nigel slyly told Jordan the last thing she wanted to hear.

Jordan didn't know what to say to Nigel's accurate assumption, so she just put her head down and went back to stitching Laurence Summerfield back up.

Nigel could see he hit a sore spot, so he wisely left the room to get started on his work, hoping his words spurred something in Jordan.

Jordan finished with Laurence and wheeled him back to the cool room and put him away then she made her way back to her office for the second time that day; this time to think.

_I have to do something. Maybe if I told him again how I feel._

_No, last time he said it was pity._

_Yes but we_slept_together._

_It'd be much easier if I just..._

_Don't go there, Jordan._

"Ugh." Jordan groaned out loud feeling a headache coming on after her mental arguing.

"I must be going crazy." she muttered to no-one in particular.

"Oh, why's that?" the teasing voice of the man occupying her thoughts asked her.

"Hey Woods, what's up?" Jordan casually asked the amused Detective standing in her doorway.

"Oh, just news that you're going crazy." Woody seriously told a very embarrassed Jordan but with an amused light in his eyes.

"So why _are_you going crazy then, Jordan?" Woody curiously asked a now extremely flustered Jordan, not that she was showing it.

"Uh, no reason." Jordan shrugged off his curiousity.

"Uh unh, you're not getting out of it that easily." Woody reprimanded, followed by his laughter that echoed down the hall of the Boston Morgue.

This, unfortunately, caught the attention of most of the people working there, but they resumed to what they were doing after they saw who was laughing. Except Garret and Nigel, they cautiously walked closer to Jordan Cavanaugh's office to see what Woody was laughing about. After all, it could have something to do with what was wrong with Jordan. That was their excuse anyway.

_Oh God, what am I going to do? I can't tell him._Jordan frantically thought while trying to find an escape out of her office.

"There's no escape, Jordan." Woody solemnly told her.

_Damn,_was the only thought that crossed her mind.

Woody patiently stood in the doorway of Jordan's office waiting for her to tell him why she thought she was going crazy.

While he was waiting, he studied her body language – he'd become an expert at it over the years – and what he saw scared him.

_She better not run,_ was his thought to what he saw.

"Jo?" he prompted after waiting 5 minutes without an answer from Jordan.

"Um, nothing serious, just, uh, arguing with myself." Jordan spoke more softly with each word that passed through her lips.

"What were you arguing with yourself about?" Woody firmly but gently prodded Jordan for more information.

The two men who were hiding while trying to eavesdrop were waiting for Jordan to drop a bombshell or run, it was only a matter of time.

Jordan cleared her throat and lifted her head up so she could look Woody in the eyes and said one word that rocked 4 people's lives.

"You!"

_Did she just say what I think she just said? She can't have though._

_She did and if you don't say something soon she's going to run, literally._Woody had thoughts running through his head as he tried to fully comprehend what Jordan said.

Nigel and Garret could only look at each other with shock clearly plastered on their faces.

Jordan recoiled into herself when she let that one word slip out.

_Maybe while he's off guard I can run._

_NO!_

_Yes, I have to._

Her head won the argument and she ran.

Jordan pushed her chair back with a loud screech, leapt up and ran, pushing past Woody and bolting down the hall of the Boston Morgue heading towards her escape – the elevator. This time people stopped and looked when they saw Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh running down the hall with Detective Woodrow Hoyt yelling for her to stop.

"Jordan! Jordan, stop!"

Nigel and Garret said one thing.

"Oh God!"

They were rooted to the spot, immobile, unable to stop the determined ME from running again. They just had to hope he could stop her before she was gone for good.

Woody realised Jordan wasn't going to stop, so he ran after her, sprinting down the hall. People were moving out of the way of the very determined Detective. He somehow managed to catch up to her and grabbed a hold of her, despite her consistent protests.

"Jordan! Stop!" he snapped at her.

_To stop or not to stop?_ Jordan questioned herself.

She chose to stop.

"We need to talk." he bluntly told her.

"Why were you arguing with yourself about me?" Woody interrogated her.

Jordan didn't want to run anymore so she told him straight out, shocking everyone around her including herself.

"You want to know why? Because I wanted more than a one-night stand at a hotel. I wanted to _run_ from _you_, so I could start over, get over you because _you_didn't want my _pity_ as you called it." Jordan yelled at him.

Woody was taken aback by Jordan's confession; fortunately he recovered quicker than before.

"Jordan, I've wanted more than a friendship, a one-night stand and rebound girlfriends for the past 3 years." he gently told a now crying Jordan.

She sharply looked up at him with questioning eyes.

Everyone in the corridor were holding their breaths waiting for Jordan to say something.

"I...I love you too." she declared.

The corridor went up in cheers and whoops because finally she admitted it and he accepted it.

Woody pulled Jordan into him and kissed him like he's never kissed anyone before. It was full of love, longing, fear, passion, and hope.

They both knew the road ahead would be rocky but isn't everything with Jordan rocky?

They would make it.


End file.
